Song fic on Demand
by Siria
Summary: Vous voulez une songfic? Faitesmoi en la demande et je le ferai!
1. Chapter 1

Songfic On Demand

Qu'est-ce que s'est?

Hé bien j'adore écrire des songfics,même si le trois quart ne sont pas publiés. XD Alors je me suis dit, « Hey Siria pourquoi ne pas faire des songfic sur demande!» Ne vous inquietez pas, je vais continuer mon autre fic [Inoxydable, mais c'est seulement un â coté, histoire de me donner un petit défis. Héhé!

Donc, dites moi simplement

Titre de la chanson:

Personnages principaux:

Époque: (pendant les maraudeurs, après la guerre, pendant la 4e année d'harry, etc..)

Autre: ( contraintes que vous voulez m'imposé)

Rating:

J'attend vos demandes!

See ya! -xxx-

Siria


	2. 24

DIAYYY ! Désoler pour le délai ! J'avais comme un peu oublié que j'avais commencé à écrire ici ! XD Mais je me rattrape ! Voila le chapitre ! –J'ai vraiment écouter no-stop la chanson pendant trois heures pour écrire sa XD

Enjoy

Siria

**24-Une vie n'est pas assez **

Son pas feutré et le subtil bruissement de sa cape au sol n'avertirent en rien l'arrivé de Severus à Lily. Seule dans la cuisine, elle regardait sa tasse de chocolat chaud d'un air très inquiet ce qui étonna l'homme. Pourtant, son mari n'était pas à l'extérieur à tenter d'aider un loup-garou…

- Lily….

La voix sombre du jeune home surprise la jeune fille qui le regarda avec méfiance. Elle le regarda quelque seconde et détourna le regard.

-Lily je…

- Écoute Severus, ce qui est fait est fait. La prochaine fois, réfléchit avant de poser tes actes…

Un coup poing aurait fait beaucoup moins mal que ces paroles. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait avait signé une période d'horreur chez les Potter. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et ne pas aller dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qu'il avait entendu de cette satanée profétie.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il, bien qu'il sache que cela n'aurait aucun impact sur la jeune fille.

- A quoi bon être rancunière. Dit Lily en relevant ses yeux de sa tasse de chocolat. Je vais mourir bientôt, alors autant le faire avec aucun regret sur le cœur.

_Been given 24 hours  
to tie up loose ends  
to make amends_

-On ne mourra pas Lily. Fit une voix derrière les deux jeune gens.

D'un commun mouvement, Lily et Severus se tournèrent pour s'apercevoir de la présence de James qui regardait d'un œil mauvais son ennemi de toujours. L'ancien Gryffondor alla près de sa femme et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je te le promets. Continua James.

Le regard amoureux qu'elle lui lança en retour fini par achever le cœur de Severus qui s'excusa et quitta.

_His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
and the silence deafened_

Autour de la table, près de Voldemort, Rogue écoutait d'un oreille distraite ce que Rockwood disait dans son rapport. Le regard de Lily envers James lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, tel un cauchemar qui n'en finissait pas. Regardant tous les hommes qu'il trahissait en allant avec l'ordre, Rogue fût prit d'une certaine rage contrôlée face au manque d'appréciation de Lily pour les risques qu'il courait jours après jours pour elle. Certes, il avait accepté cela et devait accepter ses choix. Sa seule motivation de rester près de ces fourbe était de trouvé un moyen d'épargné Lily d'un destin fatidique.

_  
__Head spinning round  
no time to sit down  
just wanted to  
run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
don't wish life away,  
now I've one day  
_

Alors que Rogue était partit voir les mangemort, Lily, James et Harry étaient seuls dans le quartier de l'ordre. Près du feu, blottit l'un contre l'autre, le couple se parlait de leurs années à Poudlard. James essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas parler du présent, pour éviter que Lily se renfrogne.

- J'ai tellement perdu mon temps auprès de Rogue. Souffla Lily. Tout ce qu'il a pu nous apporter, c'est un aura de mort auprès de nous.

Mal à l'aise, James prit sa douce dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Le sortilège du Gardien du secret sera fait demain soir Lily. Bien que Sirius se soit désisté à la dernière minute, j'ai une totale confiance en Peter. Jamais il ne nous trahira. Tu va voir, bientôt, on pourra vivre en sureté.

Lily leva ses yeux vert remplis d'inquiétude vers son mari et son regard confiant fini par la rassuré. Il était vrai que Peter ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il aimait tellement Harry…

_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time  
_

- Vingt-quatre heures. Tonna la voix sifflante de Voldemort. Vingt-quatre heure et plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

D'une voix commune, tous approuvèrent cette bonne nouvelles. Seveurs demeura muet, surtout depuis qu'il venait d'apprendre que le Seigneur des ténèbres l'envoyait loin de Londres pour une semaine et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'avertir l'ordre.

«Personne ne nous tueras Lily… je te le promets» la voix de James résonna dans l'esprit de l'espion qui se maudissait. La promesse de son rival allait être très dure à tenir… Au grand damne de l'ancien Serpentard.

_In 24 hours they'll be  
laying flowers _

_on my life, it's over tonight_

_I__'m not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me_

- Son fils a vécu….

En pleur sur le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est tout ce que Severus fut capable de prononcé.

_Is there a heaven a hell  
and will I come back  
who can tell_

Devant la tombe de Lily, Severus était un homme défait. Il regardait l'inscription «Lily Potter» qui étaient immortalisé dans la pierre. Dumbledore avait mentit. Lily n'était pas en sécurité. Cette étourderie du directeur lui avait fait perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Plus jamais il ne pourrait être de Severus Rogue qu'il était. Une partie de sa vie était enterré, juste la, sous ses yeux.

Les mots que Lily et lui avait échangé toutes ses années lui résonnait à l'oreille. Les bons moments passés en sa compagnie lui défilait sous les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir le doux parfum de la jeune fille.

Tout le reste n'était rien comparer à ses souvenirs…

_  
__Now I can see  
what matters to me  
it's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
the people I've seen  
plans that I made  
start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
thought I would grow old,  
it wasn't to be  
_

Harry Potter…. Pendant un moment, il avait cru qu'il aurait ressemblé à Lily, mais son apparence physique et son audace effrontée faisait tout honneur à cet imbécile de James. Le seul point que Lily avait gardé était des yeux… si verts. Tout le reste ne respirait que du James Potter…….

Regardant leur progéniture se tortillé sur le sol, il soupira d'impatience. Pourquoi lui enseigner l'occlumentie… Il était aussi tarer que son père….

_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

Se secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées, il regarda autour de lui, histoire de regarder où il s'en allait….

La cabane hurlante….. La cabane hurlante ! La guerre faisait rage à Poudlard, des mangemorts envahissaient les murs de l'école, l'ordre tentait vaillamment de se battre contre les envahisseur… et tout ce que le Seigneur voulait de lui c'était de le rencontrer…. Dans la cabane hurlante !

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il allait mourir.

_In 18 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me  
_

La porte de cette cabane se retrouvait juste là sous ses yeux. La franchir signifirait son arrêt de mort, il en était de plus en plus sur. Voldemort ne l'aurait jamais appelé pour une pacotille en temps de guerre. Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres appelaient quelqu'un, rare les fois où on le revoyait en vie par la suite.

Pourtant, cela ne désola pas le directeur de Poudlard. Au contraire. Mieux vallait mourir ici. Comme cela, il serait libre et n'aurait plus à supporter la tyranie de Voldemort. Les chances de victoire d'Harry étaient minces, trop mince, Severus avait perdu espoir en ce garçon qui était porté disparu depuis maintenant huit mois…

Non, valait mieux mourir. Que de subir une seconde défaite et de regarder mourir la personne qui lui rappelait le plus Lily Evans.

_In 13 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm no__t messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
Please do it for me  
_

Des yeux verts. C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à voir. Son sang s'était déjà trop agglutiné sur le sol pour que ses sens soient totalement alertes. Pourtant, malgré la voix qui se perdait dans l'écho de sa tête, il comprit que c'était Harry. De grands yeux verts le regardait.

Dans ses dernières forces, il prit la tête du gamin entre ses mains,

- Regarde-moi….

Transmettre sa version des faits… c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Comme cela, il pourrait voir sa mère…

Il avait tant perdu son temps… au lieu de torturé Harry, il aurait du faire honneur à celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Il aurait pu garder une bonne image de Lily Evans, et non seulement des souvenirs de son père…. James Potter.

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it_

_And I can't believe  
How much I've wasted my time_

_  
_-Severus?

Cette voix… Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Baigner dans un océan de lumière, il ne pouvait voir nulle part. Ce devait être ça la mort… Du moins… Les limbes. Il regardait autours de lui, rien… Que tu blancs. Malgré ce lieu inconnu et sa mort plutôt douloureuse, il n'eu ni peur, ni mal. Il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir quoi que se soit, sinon le désir de savoir d'où provenait.

- Lily?

In just 8 hours they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me

La rouquine semblait transpercer ce Rideau blanc qui l'entourait. Malgré ses dix-sept ans de mort, elle ne semblait pas avoir changé de la fois où il l'avait vu. D'un pas tranquille, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci Severus…. Merci d'avoir protégé Harry.

- Lily je…je… Lily….

Il sentait des larmes de bonheur monter en lui. Il revoyait enfin celle qu'il aimait…. Elle le remerciait…. Elle était près de lui… Lily….

- Lily je…

Il fut interompu par un doigt délicat de Lily qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres. Un regard remplis de tendresse, mais aussi d'inquiétude se dessinait son visage.

- Nous auront tout notre temps pour discuter… Donne-moi une heure et je reviens. Harry à besoin de nous en bas.

Rester ici ? Besoin d'aide en bas? Il ne pouvait pas poser de question… Lily était déjà partit. Regardant de nouveau l'océan de lumière, une joie monta en Severus. Enfin il était libre de toute pression matérielle et psychologique et, en plus, il avait rejoint Lily….

Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans… Severus Rogue sourit.

In just 1 hour they'll be  
laying flowers  
on my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
need your blessing  
and your promise to live free  
please do it for me

**TARATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa**

**Waala! Z'aimer ou pas? Dites le en review **

**Prochain chapitre : A voir….Petit problème pour l'autre song-fic demander… je ne trouve pas les lyrics ! Désoler !**

**J'attend toujours d'autre défis !**

**Bonne nuit !**

**Siria **


	3. All I want for christmas is you

… Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis dans l'autre chapitre… J'ai trouvé les paroles de la chanson! Ahaha ! C'est très étrange d'écrire sur noël en Février… non ? Moi je trouve que si !

Enjoy !

**All I want for Christmas is you- Joyeux Noel M. Potter  
**

- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le bal va être fini avant que du tu arrive !

Dans le miroir, Lily se regardait pour la énième fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse porter de si beau habit. Sa grande robe verte, ses talons haut transparent et sa peignures en hauteur ne faisait que ressortir ses yeux et les bijoux que ses parents lui avaient donné il y a de cela quelques jour.

Et maintenant… elle était dans une chambre au manoir Potter, en train de se regarder, alors que James organisait un bal de Noël chez lui… Le fait qu'il l'aie invité était le plus beau des cadeaux à ses yeux

_don__'t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents_

- LILY!!!!!!!

La voix stridente de Carrie, la petite amie de Sirius, fit éclater la rouquine de rire.

- Va les rejoindre. Dit Lily à travers la porte, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

En entendant un soupir et des pas descendre les marches, Lily souffla un moment. Elle était prête depuis bientôt vingt minutes, mais elle voulait prendre ce moment pour penser et se ressaisir de toute la situation. Elle était chez James, à Noël, et plus élégante que jamais…

_  
__Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know_

En regardant par la fenêtre l'immense jardin des Potter, la rouquine perçu une étoile filante passer dans le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux, serra ses mains et pria secrètement pour que ce soir, tout ce passe bien.

_  
__Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

- Ah! La voila! S'écria Sirius en voyant Lily descendre les marches qui menait à la réception que les Potter donnait chez eux.

Le jeune homme leva son verre et fit un clin d'œil à la futur Mme Potter. Cette demande venait d'être fait, quelques jours plutôt d'ailleurs… La nouvelle avait fait pleurer de joie sa mère… et rager Pétinua. Mais cela avait été le moindre de ses soucis.

Lily sentit des mains lui serrer la taille et des lèvres venir chercher son cou. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et savoura se moment. Ce James connaissait un peu trop ses points faibles à son gout.

- Regarde le sapin. Murmura James à son oreille avant d'enlever ses bras sur elle et de partir pour accueillir un nouvel invité.

Intriguée, Lily s'approcha de l'arbre -dont la jeune fille soupçonnait avoir été agrandit magiquement- et tenta de voir ce qu'il y avait de particulier. Puis, elle le vit. D'un rire étouffé, elle se retourna vers James qui lui fit un clin d'oeil

Son amoureux avait mis les bonhommes en pain d'épices, qu'ils avaient tout deux ratés en voulant les faire de façon mordue, sur les branches.

Sous le sapin, il y avait encore des cadeaux, même si le vingt-quatre décembre était passé. Lily supposa que c'était simplement des boites vides, mais lorsqu'elle fit la remarque à Remus, celui-ci secoua négativement la tête et dit à la rouquine que James avait acheté des jouet pour les enfants des invités…. Jouet qu'il avait acheté du père noël… Bien sur !

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

Une musique retentie à l'endroit où le piano était situé. Carrie y était assise et jouait un air doux et calme. Rapidement, les couples s'agglutinèrent et commencèrent à danser ensemble. Lily ne fût pas épargné et cela ne la dérangea pas pour tout l'or du monde.

En effet, elle en profita coller sa tête sur le cœur de James qui, étonnament, battait à tout rompre. Attendrie, elle leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle aimait et il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle allait doucement chercher ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime James….

- Moi aussi Lily….

La rouquine nageait dans le bonheur. Tout allait si bien… enfin….

_  
__I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh baby, oh oh  
_

-Hé regarde ! Dit James qui venait de s'asseoir près de Lily

Il était près de quatre heures du matin et tout le monde venait de partir. Il y avait une immense pagaille dans la salle de réception, le salon et la cuisine, mais c'était le moindre des soucis de Lily qui s'était de s'écraser littéralement sur le divan. La tête sur les genoux de James elle avait les yeux clos et se battait pour ne pas tomber dans un sommeil profond.

- Hummm ? Dit Lily en relevant à peine la tête.

- Du gui !

James montra à sa douce une branche de gui qui pendait nonchalamment en dessous d'eux. D'un regard amusé, Lily regarda James.

- Alors ? Dit-elle amusée

- Alors ceci….

Il se pencha doucement sur elle et commença à l'embrasser tendrement, passionnément, amoureusement.

_  
__I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just want to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
_

Après une douche rapide et un bon pyjama chaud, Lily se glissa sous les couvertures du lit double de la chambre de James. Ce dernier s'y trouvait déjà et ne tarda pas à l'enlacer doucement et la rapproché de lui.

- Avais-tu fait ta liste au Père Noël ? Demanda doucement James.

Lily éclata de rire en regardant James qui sourit au son de sa voix. Cette fille était simplement magnifique dans tout ce qu'elle faisait…. Même lorsqu'elle riait…

- Toi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Ouaip. Dit-il.

- Vraiment? Et tu as reçu ce que tu voulais?

Il prit la main de Lily et enlaça ses doigts. Elle suivit le regard de James qui regardait la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait mit au doigt à Noël.

- Disons qu'elle a dit oui.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay up late  
To hear those magic reindeer play  
_

Attendrie, Lily embrassa doucement James qui ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette marque d'amour. Avec délicatesse, il la serra encore plus près de lui et commença à explorer son cou. Lily se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. James la rendait folle à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela…

_  
__'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby_

- As-tu fait des demandes au Père Noël finalement ? Demanda James en gardant sa bouche près du cou de Lily, ce qui la fit frémir.

Lily ne tenait plus. Sa fatigue ressentie plus tôt s'était évaporer et le désir avait prit sa place. Elle mit ses main dans les cheveux de James en courba doucement son corps.

- Pour qu'il se réalise, souffla Lily, il faudra que tu travail un peu James…

James releva d'un coup sec la tête et regarda Lily qui sourit d'un air entendue. Après un regard coquin, il plongea littéralement ses lèvres dans son cou et mis la main sous le gilet de la jeune fille pour aller trouvé sa poitrine.

Lily jubilait… Tout allait si bien….

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
_

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et James avait quitté la chaleur du lit. Encore engourdie par le sommeil, elle s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour aller trouvé son amoureux qui devait être dans la cuisine.

En effet, James était en train de remercier ses elfes de maison pour le merveilleux travail de nettoyage qu'ils avaient fait durant la nuit : la maison ne laissait aucune trace du bal de la nuit dernière, mis à part l'immense sapin ornée de pain d'épice ratés.

La rouquine alla le rejoindre, l'embrassa doucement et alla regarder à l'extérieur où une armée de bonhomme de neige décorait le jardin, signe que les enfants avait passé dans le jardin la nuit dernière.

- Je pars dans deux heures. Annonça James d'une voix remplis d'incertitude.

Lily se retourna et vit son futur mari qui regardait d'une mine inquiète sa tasse de café. Elle alla le rejoindre à la table et mit une main sur son bras.

- Ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse que Dumbledore t'a donné chérie. Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Dans trois jours tu seras de retour à la maison et je serai là pour t'accueillir.

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah_

Regardant James partir de la maison avec Arthur Weasley et Sirius, Lily soupira d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas voulu montrer sa crainte à son amoureux, de peur qu'il s'inquiète encore plus, mais elle ne pouvait ce le cacher, elle détestait le voir partir en mission. C'était bien un des inconvénients d'être dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, les missions séparaient toujours les couples. Carrie et Molly damnait autant que Lily. _  
_

_  
__Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
_

Détournant son regard de la fenêtre alors que James venait de disparaître dans un «pop» particulier au transplanage, Lily regarda le sapin qui se tenait fier et droit dans le salon et sourit.

Bientôt elle serait Mme Potter… et qui sait… son souhait se réaliserait peut-être bientôt… du moins… si James continuait comme la nuit précédente.

_  
__Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby_

_**TARATATA**_

_**Wala! Z'avez aimé ou pas? Dites le moi! Vous savez…le bouton review c'est pas seulement pour faire beau ! ahah !**_

_**Prochain chapitre : dépendant de la demande ! hihi !**_

_**Joyeux noel d'avance !**_

_**Siria**_


End file.
